Louise summons kenshiro
by lolcatz456
Summary: Kenshiro gets trapped in the world of magic crossover with HnK
1. Chapter 1

Jagi sees a pink haired girl named louise he punches her in the face. he says bitch fuck you louise cries. Jagi sees a blond elf he fuck elf in the bootyhole. he walked up 2 elenore

and said hey bitch nice tits. elenore walked up 2 jagi and slapped him in the face excuse me pervert. jagi punches elenore in her bitc face. bitch go suk a Dick. no fuck you sed

elenoore fuck you asshole jagi nd elenore had sex all night untill toki and cattleya came into da room with condoms. hey guys lets have a foursome sed toki. k man ed jagi. so

jagi fucked elenore in her booty hole.

e

bat and lin saw guiche and mongotermy making out. lin wasnt having none of that shit so lin punched guche in the face lin said to guiche fuck you dude your fucking dighusting

bat and whatever the fuck her name was were fucking seven ways untill sunday untill mameeya came and punched the shit out of blond bitch. noone fucks my man sed

mameeya. mamiya was pissed off so she spotted siesta and punched dat stupid bitych in the fucking face. fuck tyou sainmd mamiya. ren suddnly had a boner for mamiya so he

fuck her so hord god himself went the shit is this.

ooooooooooooo

souther was 2 busy smoooking a bunt when he spotted that blond elf eith the really huge tits. hey baby said souther wanna ride my dragon. fuck yes said blond elf. so they both

fucked harder than hard man and guts man combined. souther came all over that elf. damn bitch dat was a good fuck. i krow right said bond elf smoking a ciggarate. holy shit

its dfhjifnhdfohmgfohmfmc said louise. cxgmxckmgdf gdfgdgdfgdg dfgdfgdfg dhghhjkgfdf hdfhdfhdfjgdfg dfgdfgdfgdf fgdfgdfg gdfgdhjdfnhjndf dfgfdgjdfng hdfhjffklndf dfhdfhdf

said no seriously what the fuck. speek english dumbass. bitch fuck you said saito. fuck you tooo asshole said louise. faggot said louise. whore said saito. roah both told them

to shut the fuck up. lmao is that fucking dweeb raoh said louise. lets beat da shit out of him said saito. k said louise. so they fight and won against raoh. oh fuck its fuckige gud

sedd mr colbert while smoking pot with juda and komak. dude this is some good shit mang said komak. i do my best said yuda. you are the fucking shat juda said mr colberd.

thanks guy.

hhgjgfgdfghdfhghgfj

after jagi and elenore had hot nasty sex they went uinto a bar and smoked weed. they her both high as a kite smoking the most weed ever. damn bro this is some good shit

homie said elenore. i know right saidjagi. fucking a bro said shuu fuckin a. toki and cattleya were making out infront of bat and lin bad was pissed off so he socked cattleya in

the face. gfhhgfhgfhgfhgfhfgjgf gfjgfjghjghgfj ggfjghj hgfdfhdhthdfhgfhdfh sad gdfghjghjhjlhjlhl. no seisly shut the fuc up before i beat he shit out of you. bitpeese said shuu.

fuck you too douchnozzle said the dutchess. come at me bro said shu. k faggot. so kirin fought shu and got slashed to bits. bitch i am the fukken king of this castle.

ghfhgfhdfgdfg

bat saw kiriche bat said hey baby nice tits. kirche wanthed to slap the little shit sor making suck a lewd comment. but was really fucking horny. fuck your soo cute. i wanna

fuck you. bat ran the fuck out. bitch i dont want dat shit yo. lin was trying 2 find a condom to eat whan she spotted louise and kenshiro smoking dope. hey asshole said lynn.

why are you with that pink haird bitch anyway. hey fuck you whore said louise. no fuck you said wnt don rely quicly.

tryjughhgghghghghghg

yuria was rally horny one day her 15 inch boner was hurting like hell fuck sed yuria she spotted kirche. fukken jackpot said yuria. kirche bent over when she felt a penis in

her vagina. awww yeah said yuria the fuck said kirche. bitch shut up sed yuria. yuria peins grew another 15 inches. kirche vagina streched. oh shit sed yuria. too muck said

kiriche. fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk said yuria as her penis exploded out of her crotch her. next time keep ur pants own.

gdfdfgdfgd dfgdfgdfg

gjhjghjjghj gfjgjgfhdf gfhfhgfh dfghcfgdfgds dfhdfgh nbvgfh dfghb fnb vh ghh vb gfh f gf fr h dfh sd gg d dg j h sdfh gf dg ft dfh df hdf fas fas fdas f as asf

as as d asd as das das das d as asd as as da d as asd af dfg sg fbnjnjgnjkxngsdjkgnjsdgnjkfgndfjkgng seid shit who fucked my yuria without my permission sir said joker. i

hav bad news jagi has aids. OH FUCK SED SHIT SHIN EXPLODES

WTFBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM SED JOKER MMKAY.

NYANCAT

suck it bitch said kenshiro to yuria fuck you too asshole said yuria. youre fucking hottttt said ken. omg fukken gay said kirin. pikk hair shut the fuk

upppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp noone gives a fukken shit. dude fuck you. gfvgfj hdfu

dfghdfhgfhjgfhjgfhjgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

gfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

gfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

.

cvhgfj.

ghjvj.

gfhgfhgfhgfthgfhf. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

NJDFJIDFNHIDNJHUIDFJHJIDFJDFJINHDFJIHNGINHJFHMLHMFLHMDLHMKMHKOHMJDFOHDFJIGHNDFINDFJINDFJINDFJIGNDJIGDFJIGNDIJGNDFIJGNDFIGNDFJIGNDFJIGNDJIG

NDFJIGNFJIGNDFJIGNDFJIGNDFJIGNDFJIGNDFJIGNSDFGNSUIGNJDFNDFJIGNGNFUIBHNDFBNDFIJGNHDFJIGNDFJONDFLOHNNMHKDFJDFLJHDFNHJLDNHSJKLRJHJDFJKGHJSD

FHJJHJHJHJHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGFHJGF.


	2. Chapter 2

when jagi left the valliere residence whit elenore. elenore cam out wit dis "jagi im pregnant" "oh shit" said jagi. jagi punched da shit out of eleonore in da faice. you should

of wore a condom dumbass sed lynn. bitch sht da fuc up sed elenore. wanna go ho sed lynn. both of dem fought 2 da seth.

elenore roflstomped lynn haha bitch you cantr fuck dis shit yo sed elenore. cattleya nd tokee were both smoking

marajuwnana wen tabitha came along to warrn bout sum shit. toki pimp sap dat ho nd sed bitch get the fuck. catteya sed 2

toki lmao lets fk dis bitc up. k bitch sed toki so toki nd catteya beet da shit out of tabitha. holy fucking shit what the fuck

just happened sed louise. shit happened sed cattleya. k sed louise.

souther and tiffiana were out n da woods snorting cocane when shu cam along nd told da blond asshole fuk u

fk u too fgt shuu punched sohr in da fac. lmao fkin noob gtfo fgt sed shu. hey ass hole noone fucks up my man said tiffania. shu tried 2 unch dat elf but

bat cam in tim nd shot shuu in da faic mon i get dat nukka sed batt. tiffania wnt wet ova dis. mm so hott yoe bich lets do ittt. sed bad. so ban and that elf with the rally huge

tits had hot nasty secks. agnes nd raoh were waching the princess talk to wales. wales i love u. thanks beb. rao nd agnes sed shut da fuk up bitches. da princess pulled out her

futa cock nd roflstomped both of dem. juda left to fnd sum wiminz 2 fuk when he spotted juila nd ken fisting kiriche nd longnevvle. yeah bitch take dat sed kenshiro oh yes sed

kirche. juda sae dis nd shot both of dem with his 13 inch pistol. bitchin sed juda. juda decided 2 go bak to see colbrt and osmondd. they were both fighting jagi and eleonore. oh

shit sed juda whre all da womon at nykka. up ur as fag sed jagi. suk my asshole queerbait sed juda. dont call him a queerbait dickbiter said eleonore. hey bitch fuk you sed

juda. wanna fight tranny fagmo sad eleonore. lets go whore sed juda. they both fought eachoher whn eleonore cut juda hed off. lol noob gtfo sed eleonore.

ghdfgdf dfgdfgdgf dfgdgdfg dfgdfgdfg fgdfgdfgdf dfgdfgdfgdfg dfgdfgdfg dfgdfgdfg dfgdfg

im fucking hungry said the duke. bro shut the fuck up said saito noone give a shit queerbait. hey assmunch fuck you said the duke. elenore nd jagi came 2 da door nd saw

saito nd da duke eeting 4 stks. fucking radical bro said eleonre. jagi was fuking amused by dis nd sed hey bro got some. fukken a sed saito. so the fore of them ate ad wnt 2

bed. louise nd ken were sitting on a bench when he spotted guice ken saw guiche and tuced his forhed with his fingard usmg da moove cald hokuto kaikotsu ken. guiche's

skellton popped frm his body dat shi wa violent yo sed louise. ikr rite sed ken shiro not hghfghfhfhf gfhgfh gfh gfh gfh dfh df d df d dfg ddg dgd d df d im really

fucking lazy. hey shut the fuck up sed louse bro i will punh you. im a brony aaaaa aaaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa

aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aa aaa aaa aa aa aa aa a aa a a aa a aaa a a aa aa a aaa a aa aa a. im fukn in da mod fr sum herion sed ken fuckin a mon lets dooooo ittt

sed louise.

rei was sitting in a bench whn he spotted shinji. hey faggot go cry somewhere else sed rei. hey asshole leave him alon said rei. hey bitch who the fuck asked you. ur mom

fgt. ahahahaha fukn noob sed rei. wana fight cunt master. yea bro. both of dem fitted 2 da detth. day dieeeeed mmkay mmaky. fuuuuk. any wy princess henryetta was on

her way to da academy when she sot da boii osmond ey mon where da fuck hav u been sed henryetta. yur moms assho beoooooo tch. dgdb drh f dfs df dfhgd f sdf fsd sd

fsd f sdf sdf sdf sdf sdf sd fsd fsd f sdf sdf sdf sd fsd fsd f sdf sdf sdf sd fd f sd hahagha any way dat toki waz in the forest eatting pie and cak when he saw boots he putted on

boots nd wore dam he kicked cattleya in da crotch haha stupd cuuunt get rekt scrub. shrk cam na grb toki nd sed 2 him its all oger nao of shitttttttttttttttttt sed toki. fuk u im

not dun hrer we hav a loooooong way 2 go.


	3. Chapter 3

aftr osmond left his faggot building he went with colbert to find kiriche 2 fuk her damn nugga wanna fuck dat biches tigt pussy. yeah nygga let fuk dat bitch pussy dry sed

colbert. fucking genius himie. so day both lest of finf dat red head bitc and fuck her dry mmaky i am a genius deel with it ok. dey spotted kiriche with yuria fisting her. oh fuck

sed cobelt its dat bitch nd dat fgt. fuck sed osmond. wo r u clling a fgt dicbiter sed kenshiro. you ashole sed colbert. colbert nd ken got into a fight with ech other. osmond

grbbed yurias fat cock and bit it off lika a dog. yeah boi what it do sed osmond. dude what the fuck man sed yuria. all of a sudden shin appeared. who the fuck bit of my yuria's

cock off? it was that old douchebg sed yuria. dude what the fuck sed shin. ill fuck you rel bed mothafucka. oh shit sed osmond. osmond rn as fest as he culd but raoh spoted

him nd brok his olf faic off. no fuck sed osmond oh shit is kenohhhhhhhhh. sed kiriche yeah bitch i make it work what it do.

trhdfh dfgdfg gfhgfh dfhdfg dfhhd dfhdf dfdf dfhdf fhdf dfh

souther nd tiffiana were havin secs when two girls appred out of nowhre it was tabitha and louise. hey guys like what the fuck r u two doing sed louise. nun of ur buiness

fgt sed tiffana. yeah nerd get lost r get fucked. go fuck yourself blond asshole. no fuck you cuntminer sed souther. louise pulled out a whip nd sed. its whippin tyme niygga.

louise whipped souther untill he threw up blood souther died at da end. tak dat blond asshole sed tabitha. noooooooooooo fuk you sed elf girl. stfu bitch sed louise. louise

punched elf girl in da fac. fukken ased tabitha. tabitha and louise highfived each other. eleonre waz sitting on da couch eeting chlate whn a hung hose bro into her house. what

the fuck sed eleonore. im bak bitches sed raoh. prpre ur anus beeeeeeeeeeeeyotch. oh no bro sed eleonore. raoh put his 35 inch dick in elonores tiet pussy. eleonre enjoyd evry

minnute of it. fukken hott sed da duke. he was jerkin off to raoh screwing his daughter. wanna join bro sed raoh. fucking yes said the duke. the duk put his dick in her mouth.

mmmph dad wat the fuck r u doin 2 meeeee. hving secks. eleonore enjoyed evry minute of it.

after shin ripped osmond face off shin spotted kenshiro nd thety sed 2 each other. heah boi lests fukk dis village uppp sed shin. fukken a mang sed ken. ken nd shit punch and

slashed every villager in the village untill they spotted princess henrietta. ken nd shin punch henietta in her stupid bitch face becuz they wer bord. tak dat slut noone lieks u

cunt. ahahahah get rekt scrub sed shin. it continused untill her body exploded. ken nd shin highfived at each other. fucking sweet sed shin. louise nd tabitha were walking down

da sreeeet whn dey spotted cattleya they grabbed cattleya and punched her in da face. lol get rekt scrb sed tabitha. yeah noob i haet u boitch. cattleya ran home to see raoh nd

da duke fucking her sister cattleya waz pissed at this nd sed. fucking cumslut how dar u. bitch u jealous becuz u cnt get any dick. cattleya wz pissed the fuck off. they both

fought each other untill they made out with each other. fuck yeah letz go 2 my room sed cattleya. k sis sed eleonore. they both did it in da room. wtf just happen sed raoh. idk

bro sed da duk. wanna snort cocaine. fucking a radical sed da duke. dey both wnt to snort dat shit yo.

bdfghd gdfg gdfgd fgdfg dfgdfg fgdf fgdfg dfgdfg fgdffg dfgdfg dfgdg dfgdfg dfgdf fgdfg dfgdfg fdfg fgdfg fdf dfdfg dfgdfg dfgdfg fgdfg dfgdf dfgdfg dfgdfg dfgdfg dfgdf fgtdfgd

tiffina waz crying her face off when she spott jagi jagi went weeo weeoo babe alert. elf gurl slapped him nd called him a fucking asshole. bitch i am lord jagi sucsessor of da

school of hakoto shen kin. what it do boiiiiiii. so hott sed tiffiana. dey both hed sks with ech other. bitchin boiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. duc nd raoh wer snoting cok when rao sed. damn ur datr

waz a gud fuck ikr rite sed da duke. i just hop dat she dosnt she get a pregnant. bro dunt wrry it will be all gud soon brah. kool dude lets snort sum moooar. so dey both

snoted koke until dey both passout. fucking sweet dude. ahahaha bitch u cnt stop- meee sed bat. bat waz runnig fum siesta. cum back u little asshole sed siesta. how aboot

fuk off cunt. bat flips da bird at siesta. fuking asshole ill keel u. siesta takled bart nd beat the shit out of him. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK

YOU ARE SHITHEAD IF U PULL DAT SHIT AGAIN I WILL FUCKING MURDER THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU FUCKING GOT IT DICKBABY? yes maaam sed bat gud sed siesta tthe

funn behins naooo muhahahahahahah. next tiem fgts dis shit will get so fukken real dat this shit will be aired on teevee. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeah booooiiiiiiiiiiiii. lolololol

lololo lololo lololo lololol lololo lololol


End file.
